Kimura Tengoku
Kimura Tengoku is a jounin-level kunoichi from the fan fiction Every Raised Light. Biography Kimura was born into the Tengoku clan, a small clan in Konoha. When she was young both of her parents died on a mission, but only her mom's body was ever found. When the village heard the news, Kimura was then taken care of by her aunt and uncle. She had a steady relationship with them and lived with them until she was a chunin. During her academy and genin days she was often alone, training with her uncle or by herself. She passed the Chunin exams when she was 12 and became a jounin when she was 16. Personality Kimura appears to be stoic, calm, collected and relatively laid back. To people she is unfamiliar with she may come off as blunt and harsh. She is impatient when it comes to people who are frivolous or unintelligent, causing her to snap at them. This is shown through her obvious frustration at Might Guy and Rock Lee while she is sparring with the two. Despite this it has been shown she is very caring and sensitive to her close friend's feelings. Even though she is impatient, she has a tolerance for training younger kids to become stronger. In the field she is level-headed and intelligent, making her the perfect team leader. She is known for not making rash decisions and having a calming effect on those around her. Some find she comes off as uncaring, even though she always has the best intentions for the team. While on missions it has also been noted that she takes many risks as long as they only endanger herself. The safety of her team is of upmost importance to her. She will do anything to protective them, but also understands that sacrifices must be made, even if it means a comrade's death. She isn't squeamish about killing people, and will not hesitate to do so, but doesn't enjoy taunting somebody before their death. To her friends she is known to be very loyal and thoughtful. Kimura has an attitude that has been described as cool, matter of fact, and detached. She is also noted to have a very dry, entertaining sense of humor. It is also noted that she often smirks instead of smiling. This is because she has an insecurity about the gap between her teeth. She chooses her friends very carefully, only fully trusting a select few. Despite her guard, she is very personable and people often open up to her. She enjoys poking fun at people and is also noted to be ticklish. Even though she is a vastly skilled kunoichi, Kimura rarely praises herself. Instead she focuses on her next goal and strives to become better. She enjoys praising others and is modest about her own abilities. She also has a strong sense of self and doesn't listen when people talk negatively about her. Kimura has also been noted to be a strong believer of exceptions in rules. Despite that famous clans such as the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuuga naturally produce more powerful ninja, she believes shinobi can become stronger than them, despite their lack of kekkei genkai or otherwise. Another trait of hers is her way of living. She often stays up very late at night, making some believe she is insomniac. Because of this Tsunade often threatens to demote her, due to the fact lack of sleep can effect a mission. Kimura also takes walks a lot, as they are said to calm her. Another habit of Kimura's is taking off her forehead protector when she is upset. Appearance Kimura is a fairly tall kunoichi. She has long, black hair that falls down to her waist and black-blue eyes. Her hair is worn in a ponytail tied at the end of her hair, with two sections in the front, loose and framing her face. Her forehead protector has long ties that fall to her waist. Without her forehead protector, as seen when she is wearing her casual outfit or when she removes it, her hair falls over the left side of her face. Her normal outfit is a jounin's vest and black bermuda shorts. Underneath her vest she wears a cropped blue fishnet top, not visible unless she removes the vest. She wears the standard village sandals and a wrapping with a pouch on both her right thigh and upper left arm. Around her neck she wears her mother's necklace, a simple black pendant. She has been noted to lack a lot of curves on her body, especially her upper body. She bears her family crest (a circle with a horizontal line through the middle, on top half three lines came up, on bottom half one line ) on her inside left wrist, the tattoo only about an inch big. She also has 天国 (meaning heaven) on her upper right arm. After learning the Mysterious Peacock Method, also known as Kujaku, her entire eye turns a florescent violet, pink, and blue while using the jutsu, a common trait shared between all of the users. Abilities Kimura is an extremely capable kunoichi, known for being part of The Generation of the Gods. She graduated from the academy earlier than other ninja her age, and even though she was very young when she became a jounin, only 16, she was often ignored. When Akahoshi became interested in her, stating that she had a lot of room to grow even when she was already a powerful opponent, the village took notice of her. She is considered a legend after her impact on the 5th Shinobi War. Taijutsu Kimura is a very accomplished taijutsu user. She posses great physical prowess, being exceptionally quick. To the untrained eye she can move undetected from one place to the next, appearing as only a blur. She demonstrated great agility while battling Gaara no Subaku in Part I, avoiding most of his attacks. While sparring with Gai, he commented on her mastery and pride that the leaf had another great taijutsu user. Kimura also shows that she has perfected many taijutsu techniques, such as Leaf Gale, Leaf Great Whirlwind,Leaf Whirlwind, Leaf Rising Wind, and Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. She often sticks to Taijutsu if battling an opponent that is below her skill level. Chakra Gates Kimura was able to open two chakra gates in Part I, allowing her to use Front Lotus. This techniques is noted to be extremely difficult even for the most skilled ninja to use according to Kakashi Hatake. This further emphasizes her skill in Taijutsu. By Part II she is able to open four of the eight gates, allowing her to use Reverse Lotus, a more advanced version of Front Lotus. Genjutsu Kimura rarely uses genjutsu, as she has shown to not be adept in it. In part I she noted that she barely passed the genjutsu test in the academy. She is able to perform low-level genjutsu in part II. Noted by Akahoshi, her genjutsu level is not what one would expect of a shinobi on her level. Her strongest ability in genjutsu is her skill to escape it. Due to the fact that many opponents are aware of her weakness, she is often caught in it. She practiced evading the genjutsu, and was eventually able to disperse many genjutsu techniques. Ninjutsu ]] Kimura is very efficient in using ninjutsu. In part I she shows that she is able to perform multiple jutsus at once easily while battling Gaara no Subaku. She often uses ninjutsu while battling more than one opponent, and while during the war. In part II she is able to learn the Mysterious Peacock Method, a discontinued secret jutsu available only to Akahoshi and Hoshikagure. Akahoshi notes that she has mastered the technique far faster than any other student he's taught, as well as develop her own techniques. Nature Transformation Kimura is known to have excellent nature transformations skills. As a jounin, she is able to use three elements instead of the standard two. It is said that Kimura mastered two chakra natures, fire and earth, even before becoming a jounin. While using Fire Release she can quickly summon fire and bring it to a heat that can burn without contact. She is second best at Earth Release, moving quickly ]]underground and summoning walls. Kimura also showed how much earth she can control when protecting her division from the enemy in part II. She is the least skilled in Water Release, but she is able to perform it on a level that is above average. She is able to use advanced water techniques, such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique without a water source. She has created several techniques by using chakra nature. Her most notable one, Triple Element Kujaku Vortex being a fire, earth, and water in conjunction to the Kujaku: Mysterious Peacock Method. Collaboration Techniques Kimura often collaborates with her teammates, especially through chakra natures. She has proved to innovative while coming up with collaborations on the spot during battles. One notable part of her collaboration is a more advanced version of the Triple Element Kujaku Vortex she uses with Team Kimura in Part II. First, Kimura utilizes the jutsu. Then Makato, Kyo and Miki add their own chakra natures into the kujaku predation. Respectively, the heavenly light jutsu, lightening release, and air release. The original jutsu then becomes the Total Nature Kujaku Vortex, a more powerful version of the origina ]]l. Nintaijutsu One of Kimura's specialties is her nintaijutsu, which is a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu. By combining her exemplary taijutsu skills with her chakra nature she is able to perform Fire Release: Striking Fire Lash Fist. She first used this technique while training on her own, but shared it with Gai while she was sparing with him. She is also able to use Water Release: Striking Lash Fist ]] and Earth Release: Striking Lash Fist. These two jutsus are the same techniques as the Fire Lash Fist, only utilizing different elements. This technique has only been used by Kimura so far. As noted by Makato Tengan, this techniques allows her to emphasize two of her strongest skills. When she first used this technique against Gai it was strong enough to bring her hand-to-hand combat skill up to par with his, even though her normal taijutsu skills were slightly less at that time. In Part II she was able to combine the Mysterious Peacock Method with this to produce a similar effect. Intelligence Kimura has proven to be a highly intelligent, resourceful shinobi. She has heightened instincts and is often able to figure out the enemy's deceptions. She often avoids direct contact with an unknown opponent, allowing herself to take in and evaluate information about them. She strategizes quickly and efficiently, two reasons why she is often chosen as a team leader. Stats (Please note; the first statistics pertain to Part 1, the 2nd for Shippuden and the first part of the fan fiction, and the third for the second part Every Raised Light) Creation and Conception Emmalia (creator of the ERL universe and characters) had originally planned Kimura to be a straightforward, completely focused character, making her unreachable. This Kimura wore a completely utilitarian outfit, the only feature that reflected her personality was her hair that covered half of her face, signifying her introverted nature. After thinking about the plot, Kimura developed into a more well-rounded, many sided character. Using Kakashi Hatake as a base, Kimura kept her straightforward nature, but she also became more relaxed and laid back. When designing Kimura, Emmalia wanted her to be the epitome of hero who has real problems, allowing Kimura to be a good role-model to her students. When choosing her name there were many possibilities, most of them having to do with the moon or fire. This is because Kimura has the fire nature, the 'will of fire' and has been shown to be at peace under the moon as well as making her bond with Gaara tighter(Gaara's old case of insomnia). Emmalia settled on Kimura, 'ghost fire,' because it ties both together; ghost being the moon part for the moon's potentially eerie nature. Trivia * "Kimura" means ghost fire, referencing to her natural affinity and skill for the fire chakra nature. * Yoroichi Izumo and Kimura have the same over-all statistics by part II. * Kimura is the youngest jounin to ever be given a squad in Konohagakure. * Her hobbies are taking walks, watching the moon and training. * She wishes to fight Yoroichi Izumo, Akahoshi, Tsunade, Gaara no Subaku, and her father. * Kimura's favorite foods are meat and any type of healthy food. Her least favorite is any type of sweet, excluding mitarashi dango. * Kimura's favorite phrase is "Train hard to surpass, kill first die last. Love all to fulfill, no luck all skill." * Kimura has completed 93 missions in total: 4 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 21 B-rank, 52 A-rank, 3 S-rank. Quotes * (To Gaara) "You should have more faith in who you are." * (To Team Kimura) "Well, I'll tell you what. Hard work pays off more than natural talent." * (To Miki) "You don't have to be the best at everything. Being who you are is enough, and I like that.'" * (To Team Kimura) "''Train hard to surpass, kill first die last. Love all to fulfill, no luck all skill." Category:KimuraTengoku's Characters